


XXL

by supposed2bfunny



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dildos, M/M, PWP, murdoc being a size queen, so nothing new really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposed2bfunny/pseuds/supposed2bfunny
Summary: Murdoc convinces 2D to bring a new toy into the bedroom. PWP. Murdoc being his usual slutty slutty self. 2D having feelings but being shy. They're very much in love and very much mutually consenting to all of this.





	XXL

**Author's Note:**

> A little PWP to clear up some writer's block. Inspired by several posts on Tumblr--mostly by @elapsed-spiral--regarding Murdoc being a total size queen. The dialogue is also very much indebted to their own fantastic story, Yearz.

“I want you on your hands and knees.”

Though he’d never admit it, those were some of Murdoc’s favorite words to hear. Especially when they were coming from his gorgeous frontman and favorite fuck buddy, 2D. Stripped down to only his briefs, the bassist complied, rolling over and arching his back, offering his ass up for the taller man.

2D smiled, shirtless and handsome, trailing a hand down Murdoc’s back, fingers riding the ridges of his spine, then splaying over the small of his back where the tattooed word _Helios_ beckoned him lower.

“I know you’re going to be angry with me for asking this,” he started, and Murdoc’s smirk turned into a sneer as he rolled his eyes.

“What now, Stu? You can’t order me into this position and then blueball me.”

“I just want to be sure I’m not hurting you. Are you _sure_ this is what you want?”

“No, I just thought it’d be fun to fuck with you by asking you to buy a specific dildo, locking you in my bedroom and working us both up with lots of snogging, then telling you to fuck off. My idea of a great prank.”

“Can you not be an arse for two minutes?”

“Did you seriously just ask that?”

“Murdoc, I don’t want to hurt you okay?” His dark brows drew together, and the tone of his voice coupled with his earnest expression stirred something in Murdoc’s chest that he didn’t want to analyze any further. 

He’d been waiting for 2D to pull away, to call it all off, from the moment they’d first snogged drunkenly in Murdoc’s Winnebago months prior. It had seemed too good to be true that 2D was attracted to him, willing to fool around with him, and Murdoc kept anticipating the moment 2D would approach his nude body and frown in disgust.

But as weeks flew by, as their kisses became slower and less carnal, and as 2D began to spend whole nights in Murdoc’s bed post-shag, sometimes holding him, sometimes just chatting idly until he fell asleep and drooled all over Murdoc’s pillows, it seemed less and less likely that he was going to call off their low-stakes relationship.

Murdoc shook his head, trying to get his fringe out of his eyes so he could give 2D his snarkiest look. “Mate, I don’t know how to break it to you, but they make dildos this big because people like them this big.”

“I know that. Just promise me, really promise, that you’ll let me know if I’m hurting you.”

“We both know that if you hurt me I’ll probably like it—”

“For chrissake, Muds—”

“Fine, fine! If I start hemorrhaging all over the sheets, that’ll be your cue to call an ambulance, deal?”

“You’re an unbelievable prick,” 2D scoffed, but he reached into the bag he’d brought with him into Murdoc’s bedroom, and the bassist grinned as he withdrew a large dildo, light blue in color (naturally) and heavily veined, a small switch at its base to control different vibration settings.

“No, _that’s_ an unbelievable prick,” he answered gleefully, even happier when 2D cracked a smile at that, and set the dildo down so he could lean forward on the bed and draw Murdoc in for a kiss.

The bassist was caught off guard, but was not about to complain, reaching up with one hand to cup the singer’s cheek, kissing him deeply, trying to instill arousal and confidence in him wordlessly. They kissed like that until Murdoc’s other arm, the one supporting his upper body weight, began to tremble slightly. 2D pulled back then, planting one last, chaste kiss on his lips, and then returned to his plastic bag, fishing out lube.

“Just let me know if it starts to hurt,” he said. “Please.”

“Thought I’d be the one begging tonight. Funny, that.”

Rather than respond, 2D pulled Murdoc’s briefs down, guiding them past his bent knees one at a time and tossing them onto the floor. He gave Murdoc’s ass a soft slap, then a firm grope, making the man gasp and cant his hips. He popped open the bottle of lube and warmed it against his palm before tracing the bassist’s crack, pressing his index finger against his hole hard, but not hard enough to penetrate.

Murdoc hissed and glanced over his shoulder to glare at the singer. “Get on with it.”

“I’m enjoying myself,” 2D said, nodding towards his own crotch to prove his point. Through his jeans, Murdoc could see that he was straining already. The bassist felt his mouth water at the sight. “I like seeing how slutty you get.”

Murdoc opened his mouth to retort, but when a finger slipped inside of him, he let out a soft groan instead. 2D grunted in response and bent himself over the older man, his bare chest flush against his back, kissing first the back of his neck, then biting his ear. Murdoc cried out, shuddering at the attention and the heat of 2D’s body, pushing his ass back as a second and then a third finger worked their way into him.

“You like that?”

“More.”

“ _Hmm_ , love the way you take my fingers,” he kissed the shell of Murdoc’s ear again, and the man whined as goose-bumps broke out down his arms. His mouth hung open in a soundless moan as the singer worked in his pinky finger, and he tilted his head as he writhed against the sensation of being stretched. 2D met his gaze and leaned in for another kiss, pumping his fingers in and out unhurriedly as they kissed and gasped into each other’s mouths for a bit. Eventually, Murdoc pulled back enough to speak.

“You planning on getting to this tonight, or…?”

“Y’know, ordinarily, people _enjoy_ foreplay. Sad to discover you’re little more than a wham, bam, thank you ma’am type, Muds.”

“I _do_ enjoy foreplay, I just would really enjoy that thing inside me already. I wanna,” he faltered, shrugging.

“You wanna what?”

“I wanna…feel stretched,” he admitted quietly, and 2D smiled at that. 

“Ask and ye shall receive,” he responded, pulling off of the bassist, easing his fingers out of him gently. He sat back and retrieved the dildo, pouring a hefty amount of lube onto it and pumping it a few times, amazed that even his big hands had a hard time wrapping all the way around it. At it’s base, it quite a bit thicker than his wrist. He was ashamed to admit that when he’d first taken the thing out of its packaging, he’d been terrified. Fortunately, Murdoc’s enthusiasm was wearing off on him. Finally satisfied that it was evenly coated, he returned to the bassist’s ass and pressed the tip against his hole, once again not pushing hard enough to actually penetrate.

Murdoc glared back at him. “C’mon, faceache. Sometime before dawn.”

2D raised a brow, unimpressed. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, Murdoc.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“I’m serious. I want to hear you say it,” he insisted, reaching down to the hilt of the dildo and flipping the switch, turning on the lowest setting of vibrations.

Murdoc’s breath hitched and his hips slammed back, eager for more of the sensation, but 2D pulled back, preventing him from getting any further pressure.

“Murdoc, tell me or I’ll stop.”

“Fine,” the bassist snarled. “I want you to jam that thing into me and fuck me with it, okay? I want you to stretch me to my limits, to ram that into me until I forget my own fuckin’ name. I want to fall apart on that cock, and I want you to watch me do it. Is that good enough for you? Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day while I’m at it?”

Any further tirade was cut off as the singer pushed the head of the dildo into Murdoc, switching off the vibe setting but twisting the toy, eyes trained on the way his hole stretched to accommodate its girth.

“Oh, shit!”

“Shhh,” 2D ran a hand down his back again. “Tell me if I’m hurting you, okay? I’m gonna keep going now.”

“Yeah, keep going, don’t you dare stop or I’ll strangle you.”

The man chuckled but didn’t argue, easing another inch inside. The rest of the dildo was much thicker than the tip, and he kept his pressure steady and slow, trying to feel for any signs of friction, any indication that he’d need to bust out more lube. Inch after inch slipped inside of the bassist, the ring of skin around the silicone flushed pink. 2D’s cock twitched beneath his jeans at the sight.

The singer had half expected Murdoc to feign pain just to scare him, but Murdoc seemed too far-gone in pleasure to mess with him much, his usual dickish behavior on hold. His head was down, his fringe obscuring his eyes, and he just panted, fists tight in the bed sheets, failing to offer any sort of commentary or advice.

“It’s almost all in. Do you need a second to catch your breath?”

“I swear to fucking Satan—”

“Listen, asshole, I don’t want to hurt you because this is fucking sexy for me, alright?” 2D surprised himself with how shrill his voice came out, but he was sick of the constant abuse he got for trying to be gentle. He continued, just as loud. “I’m enjoying this, but you’re so self-destructive I wouldn’t be surprised if you lied to me about being in pain, and that would ruin the moment for us both. Get it? I’m not asking because I secretly want to stop, Murdoc, I’m asking because I really want to keep going but I have a conscience and I don’t want to risk your safety. This shit’s new to me and I’m nervous. So can I keep going or no, you fucking condescending piece of shit?”

Murdoc raised his head and blinked a few times in surprise, then smirked. “Testy, aren’t we?” he asked. “You’re enjoying this as much as I am? Prove it. Take off your pants, Dents. Let’s see that cock.”

2D tilted his head to the side, dumbfounded. “What about you?”

“I’ve told you just shy of thirty-seven times, mate, I’m not in pain. But you’re nervous. Far be it from me to push a virginal waif like you to go too fast. So we’ll take a break. Let’s see just how ‘sexy’ this is for you, hm?” He reached back to undo the singer’s zipper, but his hand was smacked away.

“What about the dildo?”

“Leave it inside me,” he replied cheerfully. “Feels bloody amazing. Maybe you could turn the vibrator on while I suck you off? Give us both a nice time.”

“You’re unbelievable,” he said, but he obeyed. With at least seven inches of the toy jammed inside of Murdoc, it didn’t look likely to budge. So he turned it back onto its lowest setting and then crawled over to the front of the bed to sit before the bassist.

As soon as the cock began buzzing again, Murdoc dropped his head and moaned, holding up a finger to indicate that he’d need a minute to collect himself. 2D didn’t mind at all, leisurely flicking open his flies and pulling the zip down on his jeans, sighing in relief as his cock sprang forward, held back only by his briefs, which were already sporting a damp spot. He worked on shucking his jeans and briefs down his thighs without disturbing the bassist, who had the wherewithal to watch the singer strip, smiling at him appreciatively even as he continued to pant and shake with pleasure.

“All set for me?” Murdoc asked at length, looking like he was having a hard time keeping his eyes from rolling back in his head. 

2D bit his lip and felt another drop of precome ooze from his tip. This was a good look for Murdoc. “Yeah,” he answered, reaching down to push the man’s dark hair out of his eyes. 

Murdoc misjudged the gesture slightly and leaned into his touch like a cat, and the singer ended up cupping his cheek, feeling like he should say more, but unable to articulate anything at that moment. Sensing his nerves, Murdoc nuzzled against his hand slightly, a playful look in his eyes. 2D let his thumb brush over Murdoc’s lips, and the bassist reached the tip of his tongue out to lick the pad of his finger. The singer’s cock throbbed at the sensation, and the moment was lost as Murdoc’s eyes trained on his arousal, lighting up with delight.

2D wanted to kiss him one last time, but at this point, he’d have to contort himself to bend down, so he sat back a bit instead, letting his long legs relax on either side of Murdoc. “Go ‘head then, luv,” he murmured. “Show me how much you appreciate the gift I bought you.”

Desire to suck dick won out over Murdoc’s desire to retort, so he obeyed, pressing open-mouth kisses along 2D’s length and lapping at a vein that ran up the side of his cock.

The singer moaned and grabbed Murdoc’s hair, tugging lightly as the bassist moved up to his head to lap pearls of precome and then, without warning, took his entire length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. 2D could only hiss, trying to process it all: the sensation of Murdoc’s hot wet mouth, the faint whirring of the vibrator stuffing him full, the way Murdoc’s own arousal hung flushed and heavy between his legs, untouched and dripping.

“I’m not going to last long,” he admitted, hips snapping up just a bit to stay in that delicious heat when Murdoc pulled back slightly. “You make me come too soon.”

The bassist returned his attention to the singer’s head, gripping the base of his cock and letting his fingers rub against his sac lightly. “Sorry,” he responded, voice raspy. “Can’t help myself. Can’t stop touching you.”

“Hmm, you like sucking my dick?”

“I love it,” he answered eagerly, stroking 2D faster as he alternated between kissing and suckling on his head and occasionally swallowing him whole. “Love how you feel in my mouth. Love how you taste, Stu. You wanna come down my throat or on my face?”

“Oh fuck,” he whined. “Your face. Muds, I’m gonna—! So-sorry.”

He couldn’t get any more words out before he was coming hard as Murdoc continued to pump him. The bassist smiled and opened his mouth, tongue sticking out to catch any extra sprays of release as his face was splattered with cum. He moaned, low and feral and 2D shook through his orgasm with a series of embarrassing whimpers, over-stimulated and feeling positively electrified with pleasure. 

Eventually, his spasms subsided, and Murdoc released his softening dick, patting his upper thigh to soothe him as he caught his breath. 2D sighed heavily, taking in the sight of the bassist.

“You look like a whore.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, alright,” he grinned and ruffled the man’s hair. “You can wipe your face now; it’s your turn.” With that, he gently guided himself up from the bed and kicked his jeans all the way off, electing to pull his briefs back up despite Murdoc’s scoff of distaste. Once he felt properly collected, he climbed back onto the bed, resuming his original position behind Murdoc and waiting for him to wipe his face clean with the back of his wrist. As soon as Murdoc was settled, 2D grabbed the end of the dildo, pulling it out about halfway before pushing back in slowly.

“Oh, god yes…”

“Tell me how good it feels. You like this?”

“You know I like it,” he replied, arching his back and crying out as 2D turned the vibe up a bit more. “It burns so good. I’m losing my fucking mind, Stu. Don’t stop.”

“Good,” the singer said, beginning a steady pistoning of the toy in and out of the smaller man, each time pushing it in just a bit deeper. “You look so good when you’re coming undone like this, drooling and moaning for cock up your arse.”

“Mm, Stu, faster, I can take it.”

“I know you can take it, you tart. It’s what you do best.”

Their eyes locked as he said it, and Murdoc’s jaw slackened with yet another breathy moan as a few drops of precome dripped from the tip of his dick onto the sheets. Smirking at the sight, the singer pushed the small switch on the vibe all the way to the right, turning it up as high as it would go. The buzzing got louder and the bassist began to rock his hips in circular motions, shivering as he neared his release.

“Take it, Murdoc. I want you to come knowing it’s me doing this to you. No one can make you fall apart like me, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Stu, only you,” he gasped.

“No one else fucks your hole, jams you full, does whatever depraved shit you ask, like me.”

“Mm, yeah, more, _more_. Right there!” He was moving roughly now against the dildo, the wet slide of silicone and lube accompanying the buzz of the vibe.

Even though he’d just had his own release, 2D felt arousal deep in his stomach just watching Murdoc teeter so close to the edge; he grabbed the man’s shoulder with his free hand, grounding them both. “Say my name, Murdoc.”

“Oh fuck, Stu! Stu please, deeper!”

The singer found himself panting along with the bassist as he rammed home, pressing up right where he knew Murdoc would feel it best, pressing it in as deep as it would go.

“Say my name,” he ground out as a drop of sweat worked its way down between Murdoc’s shoulder blades. 2D’s black eyes trailed it, trailed the way Murdoc twitched as his ass was stuffed to capacity. “Say it when you come.”

“Stuart!” he cried as his head snapped back. 

Once again, the singer leaned forward over him, mouthing at the back of his neck and enjoying the taste of salt and the feeling of goose-bumps rippling beneath his touch. Murdoc continued to gasp and shake and he came, untouched cock shooting release all over the sheets. The singer kept the dildo pressed against him as long as he could, finally turning it off once Murdoc’s muscles began to unclench and his undulations turned to shivers.

“Oh fuck, that was good,” the bassist purred, letting his arms give out and falling face-first into the bed, though he kept his knees bent.

2D chuckled and smoothed his hair, gently tugging the dildo out of him. Once he realized what the singer was doing, Murdoc took a deep breath and tried to relax, helping him get it out. To his credit, the singer moved slowly so it wouldn’t hurt. They both stifled laughs as he took the shiny, hulking thing and tossed to back into his shopping bag.

“You’re gaping,” 2D informed him, brushing his fingertips over Murdoc’s slick hole. “I should take a picture.”

“Only if you want your balls ripped off and thrown out the window.”

“Snarky,” he retorted, “I just like the way you look.”

“How is it you could be saying such dirty things to me one minute and now you’re being such an incorrigible sap?”

“I don’t know how to break it to you Murdoc, but I’m fond of you and I like having sex with you a lot.”

With a grunt, the bassist rolled onto his side, careful to avoid the damp spot he’d created with his release. 2D sat up against the head of the bed beside him, and when Murdoc failed to provide any further conversation, he fumbled around the bedside table for a pack of cigarettes and lit two.

“Are you mad at me?” the singer asked at length.

“What? No.” Murdoc took the offered smoke and inhaled deeply. “Just got nothing to say.”

“It makes you uncomfortable when I tell you I like being with you.”

He shrugged. “Obviously I trust you if I let you do that to me just now.”

“There’s a difference between trusting someone and being comfortable with them telling you they like you.”

“Very well said,” he responded dryly. 

2D sighed and touched the bassist’s shoulder. “Okay, let’s take this slow,” he murmured. “You liked this tonight right? Enough that we can do it again?”

“Oh yeah,” he answered with enthusiasm, “If you’re up for it. I was thinking tomorrow night, you busy?”

The singer closed his eyes and melted against the older man just a bit. “I believe I’m free. Same bat time, same bat place.”

“What?”

“Never mind,” he shrugged. “I always get your pop culture references and you never get mine... but yeah we can do it again…as long as you’re comfortable doing this with me.”

“You’re the only person I want to do this shit with,” he muttered, then smoked for a while, realizing what he’d just said.

“Good,” 2D replied. “Because there were a few other toys on that website you showed me, and I have to admit my curiosity has been piqued.”

“Oh no,” Murdoc mumbled, rolling over so he could toss an arm around the singer and fix him with a playful smile, the tension between their bodies dissipating. “Looks like I’m turning Stuart Vanilla Pot into a depraved pervert.”

“Worse things’ve happened to better people,” he responded, exhaling a breath of smoke and leaning down to kiss the bassist.

Murdoc laughed against his lips at the reply. “You’re right,” he said. “Two dirty old men like us, we’re a good match in the grand scheme of things, huh? We compliment one another, even.”

“You’ve got that right, you size queen,” 2D said, fluffing the pillow behind his head and drawing Murdoc flush against him.

The bassist kissed the nipple that he found himself pressed against. “And don’t you fuckin’ forget it, pretty boy.”


End file.
